Moves Like What?
by NishaFox
Summary: NaLu AU - a oneshot that is mainly Natsu centric, with subtle Nalu thrown in. Natsu is bored and alone, so what does he do? Blasts music and sings like no one's watching! Turns out he won't be alone for long. Friendship and relationships are full of crazy moments, however unintentional they may be.


**A/N: Alright well this is just a short little piece of trash that I couldn't help but write. It is far from my best but the idea refused to leave my head until I typed it out. So I will stand here ready for the rotten tomatoes to be thrown.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, nor do I own the song "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

It was just another boring day, in Natsu's opinion at least. He had a sort of love hate relationship with his days off from work. On the one hand, he usually had time to relax and work on his comics, more than often trading up to hang out with friends. On the other hand though, when everyone was off doing their own thing and he had no creative muse to speak of, he could bring himself to do nothing but lounge around his empty apartment. He might have actually considered cleaning up a bit for once, but since Lucy tended to make it a habit of cleaning whenever she was over, there wasn't much left to clean, save for some dishes in the sink.

"Ugh! There's nothing to do!" the pink haired man fell face first onto the couch with an exasperated sigh.

"Mrow!" the boy's odd cat had joined him on the sofa now, he was a strange tint of onyx with subtle hints of blue in its tint.

"No, everyone's at work, Happy. I don't even know when the ice princess will be back, don't really care either." He let out another long sigh as he shifted to pat his furry friend.

"Nya mrow mrow!" the cat seemed to protest this fact, quite adamantly in fact, well, as much as a cat could.

"Hmm… I guess you're right." Seemingly understanding what the cat had said, the boy stood and took a step back to survey the room. "Oh, I've got it Happy! Since no one else is here…" Natsu darted to the end table nearest the front door where a set of speakers stood amidst key holders and notepads, a childlike grin on his face. He hooked his phone up and with a quick swipe of his fingers over the sleek screen, chose a song he'd surely be mocked for still enjoying. As the music started filling the room he turned to his precious companion, "You ready Happy?"

"Nya!"

"_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right, and aim for my heart, if you feel like it!" _All at once the scruffy boy was moving his way through furniture in the small room, dancing and singing along ecstatically. He had found a pair of sunglasses lying around and swiftly swung them up to his face to add to the effect of his performance.

He continued on with his solo performance even as the door clicked open, far too oblivious, or just too entranced by the music to notice the two people entering behind him. "_I've got the moves like Jagger! I've got the moves like Jagg_-"

"Holy crap! I knew it wouldn't be long before you cracked, flame brain!" Gray had spoken so suddenly that a silence fell through the room and Natsu had stopped dead in his tracks, peering over to notice, with a horrified expression, his roommate and girlfriend staring at him, jaws gaping.

There was an awkward silence between the three as the song continued on, Natsu tried speaking but could find no words to help him explain the situation. "I…. uhh…"

Gray let out a thunderous laugh, no longer able to contain himself. As the bridge of the song drew near, Lucy's expression stayed blank as Natsu occupied his attention with his roommate now rolling on the floor. Before anyone else could register what had happened, the blonde slid a hand towards the table and turned up the volume, only gaining the attention of the two when she began in enthusiastically, "_You wanna know how to make me smile, take control, own me just for the night, and if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this. So watch and learn I won't show you twice, head to toe, oooh baby rub me right, but if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this. Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!" _She made her way across the room attempting to match the pink haired boy's previous fervor in his performance until finally ending her solo face to face with her boyfriend, who's grin had once again returned and spread wide across his features.

"_And it goes like this." _The two sung the remainder of the song in unison, grinning wide and dancing happily.

Before they had realized it, the song had begun again as Gray hopped onto the table in the center of the room, somehow nearly naked, with Happy perched right alongside him. "You two need to learn how to do it right."


End file.
